1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a toothbrush and in particular a disposable yet reusable toothbrush which consist of a toothbrush and toothpaste all in one.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional toothbrush is used primarily in the home. However with a toothbrush and toothpaste all in one, users will have more opportunities to brush outside of said home.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a disposable yet convenient toothbrush and toothpaste all in one.
This invention is related to a toothbrush and in particular a disposable yet reusable toothbrush which consist of a toothbrush and toothpaste all in one.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a disposable yet reusable toothbrush which consist of a toothbrush and toothpaste all in one, includes a head provided with bristles with an opening in the center of the head at a front end of handle, An elongated tubular handle with the cavity of said handle having a circular hole aligned attaching to the bristle head opening, A one way valve located at the base of the bristle head circular opening, A male threaded rod aligned in the cavity of said handle, A base plate located opposite end of said head, A twist knob located at handles end attached to threaded rod in said handle, Whereby toothpaste can be regulated in the toothbrush handle for use as desired.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art. The following detailed description of the invention and claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specifications and drawings identical reference numbers refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art, upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.